


Some Strings Attached

by SeasonalDepression_WithASideOfFries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at smut, Denial of Feelings, F/M, He's just doing his own stuff ya know, They're dumb your honor, Vaginal Sex, also because some people might think this: no Hajime isn't dead he's very much alive lmao, an attempt was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalDepression_WithASideOfFries/pseuds/SeasonalDepression_WithASideOfFries
Summary: It was a comfortable routine they fell into. A standard acquaintances-with-benefits.Nothing less and certainly nothing more.Certainly.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (One-Sided), Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (One-Sided), Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Some Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Short segment I wrote sometime last year. I really like this idea for Komanami, and I hope to add on to this with other short chapters exploring their relationship more but we'll seeeee. For now take this.

“Hnng--Ha--Hajime-”

Nagito doesn’t slow down his pace. Chiaki’s head continues to bob in time with their rhythmic fucking. The wet slapping of their lower bodies is the only constant sound besides the occasional moan or muttering of a name for a person who isn’t there.

The white haired boy lowers his lips to meet Chiaki’s neck. With a winded “Hinata-kun”, he begins to mark his territory. Gentle nibbles and sucking make her squirm in a pleasant way and she leans her head back to allow further access. The short girl takes the opportunity to lighty rake her nails across his back sending a shiver that travels through him then to her. The tall boy adjusts their position against the wall and increases his speed.

“Nnng-”

He lifts her leg higher and the new angle makes the stars behind her eyes burst brighter.

“Ahh~”

He’s on his second hickey of the day. The exploration of his lips and tongue leave scorch marks on her skin that she’ll have to cover in a few minutes.

“N-Nah-”

The knot in her stomach tightens. She’s so close. So close.

“Nagito!”

And that’s when he stops.

She knows now to swallow the whine that mourns the loss of friction and stills herself as well. Their heavy panting replaces all previous noises as the weight of their preposition looms over them once again. She can’t help but feel a little disappointed in herself.

“I’m sorry...I messed up...again. I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s fine it happens.”

And it does. It wasn’t just meaningless reassurance he was giving her. Nagito has let her name slip past his mouth too.

“Actually…” The lucky boy tentatively begins, “I was thinking…maybe we should stop saying Hinata-kun’s name when we do this, Nanami-san.”

_Chiaki._

She corrects him in her mind.

At her silence, he continues on. “It’s just that...it’s a little risky, don’t you think? We’re careful but in the event someone ever finds out at least they won’t know the full extent of what’s happening, right? I mean as it is...what we’re doing is a little disrespectful to him...I’m not saying we should start saying each other's names more frequently just....if we need to say a name….”

She sees his point. It was a permissive move to say Hajime’s name--but one necessary to help them better imagine someone else in each other’s place. But they don’t need that anymore, right? They’ve done this enough that Hajime simply appears in their heads ready to indulge their fantasy. They’ve called out each other’s names before. They just won’t stop to correct themselves now.

It was better this way. Safer. Less complicated.

She grinds down on his hard cock still inside her, eliciting a soft grunt from him, before making her request.

“Chiaki.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Chiaki.”


End file.
